


On the Heels of Reticence

by QuillOwl



Series: In the Hands of Future Kindred [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, can be seen as platonic though, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOwl/pseuds/QuillOwl
Summary: Like the crux of a hurricane, the torrent of senses – ofmemories- overpowers Terra before he is cast into startling clarity. He remembers it all.Or: Five times Terra let Sora run away, and the one time he didn't.(Will contain KH3 spoilers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! KH3 broke me so I'm writing to distract from the pain.
> 
>  **WARNING: MAJOR KH3 SPOILERS.** If you haven’t played the game to its end, do not read this! There will be spoilers in future chapters. You have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra meets two boys on a foreign shore, and considers the power in them both.

**\-- I --**

* * *

 

Amongst the warm twilight and lenient waves of the sea, Terra almost forgot why he was here.

It was only for a moment, but enough to scold his chest with a burning prod of shame. Logically, he didn’t know why he was on these shores, but he had a mission, to fight the darkness and to protect his friends, and he should use his time here right. He can't cast himself into the ambience of peace.

His heart led him here, into the light, and he must find the cause.

Perhaps, his first assumption was right. The boy led him here, filled with pure light that shone out with limitless potential. He cannot explain how he can tell and trying to do so seems like a lost endeavour, with only the insistent pull of heart as proof.

A ruckus breaks his thoughts. Childish provokes then pounding feet on rickety wood join the chorus of waves and sand, not disrupting but adding to the peaceful blanket that wrapped around Terra’s soul. It’s incredible, how even the unpredictable chaos of childhood could not disrupt this world.

Glancing to the side, he sees a figure falter and slow on the sand. It was a child, the other boy that sat by the tree. His brunette hair poked out like spikes, wide and unruly, and he was gawking until he saw Terra watching, then he jolted and fled. Blue eyes turned back from the docks to watch him, curious and considering.

Terra couldn’t help but share the sentiment. He didn’t consider him at the time but now he ponders, equally inquisitive, and looks into the child's heart.

His light is softer than his friend’s. However, that did not signify weakness. It had a breadth, like it’s warmth could encompass and welcome anything it wishes, and emits a warm kindness and an unfaltering resolve that could rival mountains. Deep inside, it had a striking familiarity that gave Terra pause. Terra considered approaching, to figure out how such an ordinary, young boy had a heart that mirrors Ventus’, who was so far away that Terra’s heart twists at the thought.

But he turns away from the docks, his stare levelling with another boy, whose eyes were shining with possibility. Bright like diamonds, waiting to be unearthed.

He abandons his curiosity, and instead considers the boy that brought him here. Terra is certain of it, the boy’s light so bright and burning that it must be the cause of Terra’s arrival.

He can sense it, the kid’s strength, a power that rivals his own. If used right, it could surpass Terra, and go beyond the shores of this small world. His heart could be refined and perfected into something incredible if given the right guidance. Perhaps, if the kid yearned for…perhaps Terra could be the guidance he needs. To help him find the strength that matters.

The other boy keeps glancing back, concerned, but he does not approach. Unlike his wary friend, the silver-haired boy steps forward, looks out to the sea and admits what he desires. The difference between the two of them is clear. Although the other boy is a curiosity, Terra does not hesitate to summon his keyblade and speak the words with complete clarity, with ease as natural as breathing.

Terra leaves, hoping his actions led to brighter paths, and that his successor can escape the islands and set free his unbridled potential that is as bright as the island sunshine. He hopes, also, that successor’s light enraptures those he loves and lets people like his friend join him in his future, in his journey to destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lingering Will encounters a challenger, and it realises his strength.

**\-- II --**

* * *

 

It didn’t know the boy. If it had thoughts, it would question how he got here, to an abandoned battleground lost to history. It would question how he was capable of finding this place – he was a novice at best, as he pouted like a child when he set his battle stance, which was as weak and fragile as the silence between them. And it would question, most of all, how the boy was _still alive_.

But it won’t piece together these thoughts until the future, in a time of reprieve that a figure of will and war and metal could not comprehend. But soon, sooner than expected, it will remember this time, these not-thoughts, and recall the vague echo of _this kid is stubborn as hell_ that rattled in its vacant husk.

The future is ahead, however. In the present, the Lingering Will does what it always will do. It fights.

Towering cliffs surrounded them, eclipsing the sweltering sun, as its blade sunk into the rock. It summoned back to its hand instantly, and it swung around only to witness a saturated haze of colour and spiky hair fly ahead, landing far into the clearing.

Heat blazed amongst its metal, flaring under the sun as it rushed forward. The boy rolled, dodging its advance. Before it can retaliate, he bounced up and spun. Their blades clashed with a thundering scrape. He grimaced before it relented, and he stumbled back. The armour shoved its boot hard against his sternum and watched as he flung backwards, tumbling into the dirt.

Without a pause, he staggered up. A quick glare before he returned to his low stance.

Even Xehanort (a name which no memory was necessary, for it was imprinted into its metal like a brand) didn’t take that many hits and stand, and for that its rage burnt brighter, rivalling the pillars of light it burst from the ground.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

He rolls away, for perhaps the fiftieth time, if it could count. The kid was determined and fluid and, somehow, rushing around although his legs quivered. If it was capable, the armour would notice the sense of repetition - the ambiguous, hazy feeling that déjà vu brings - and question how many times they have done this fight before. But it cannot, will not.

(For, if it had a heart, it would be horrified by the lack of a definite answer.)

It flies up, armour clasped tight and straight like the vicious tip of an arrow, and dives down to strike. It swoops, he rolls. It slashes, he blocks. It dives, he retreats. It slashes-

“Stop it!”

With a lash of speed and ferocity, the boy strikes with a resounding crack.

The diminutive break along its chestplate crackled like glass, and the wind rushed through with spinning cruelty that made it waver for the first time. It can hear the break but, for once, it can _feel_ it – and it feels cold.

_No…_

It cannot stop, refuses to, but the wind seeps into its metal folds and leather bonding like a grip that will choke its resolve. The tension rushed out like leaves on the newfound torrent in its chest, and the finality of the moment was clear.

A final blow, however, was not made.

It looks up to see him step back. With a small pause, he then takes another step, as if making the action defined and clear. He must’ve sensed the finality, too.

The boy lowered his weapon and it noticed the keyblade – gold and silver and glittering like fire in the distant rays of the sun. A weapon of light, not the blade of black and jagged edges and eternal watching eyes that it expected.

With a quick wave, he raised the blade. “Heal”, he shouted, and the word trembled in the air amongst the vines and glittering bells. He casted it upon his friends, who were abandoned amongst the rocks during the chaos, yet failed to reach himself.

An act of selflessness it should scoff at, if it could, but instead gives a striking sense of similarity – of strength, protection, for all that matters – that rattles inside its casing and makes the cold seep deep.

It could feel it all, now - all that it failed to see. The keyblade, his companions, and the powerful sense of resolve that came off him in waves.

_That’s it. That power…_

It was _light_ \- blinding, and warm, and so all-consuming it wished to step forth and be lost amongst his rays. If it lingered too long on that wish, it would know the familiarity – the way it connects to so many and feels almost like _home_ \- and be lost completely.

_…That’s what I felt within you._

Like the wind and the rocks and the scorched sand, however, it must stay. It has a promise to keep.

The boy watched, apprehensive, cautious, defensive - ( _scared_ , it realises) – as if he was listening to the echoes of its metal and mercy. It made a wish, the second time in so long, that he could hear it.

So, the armour kneels, accepting its previous stance - despite the grinding metal and rusted dust it causes - and considers whether the gesture is enough.

Relaxing, the boy gives out a shuddering breath. It encompasses his whole frame, shaking him completely like he was a fragile leaf – before he collapses.

“Sora!” A companion screams. A sparkle of green and bells flows over the boy, and it cannot help but have a faux sensation of relief at the sight.

“Gawsh, you okay?” A companion asks, hovering above the boy, uncertain.

He tries to respond but chokes instead, wheezing out illegible words before choking again. Bruises and cuts covered his arms, slowly fading in the green hue of the spell, and blood stained his hair from a large gash on his head. If it had the memory, it would recall that the boy’s unyielding trembling was a clear sign of shock.

It stays, waiting for the boy to settle and the adrenaline to pass so he could inhale steady breaths again.

Raising his head, he gives a nod at his companion, although his hands still tremble. He is so small, it notices, and that should make it burn furious at the defeat, but instead the vacant nothing in its chest broadens.

“Sorry,” he speaks, “I-I’m fine now. I just…”

With a push of his arms, he rises again. His eyes never leave the armour, even when his companions tug at his arms, a gesture of reassurance yet caution.

He steps forward, despite the uproar of his companions ( _friends_ , it echoes, and the word resonates with a trembling feeling of loss) and their tugging becoming imploring. Escaping their holds, he kneels forward, on one leg, until they are level.

It has an overwhelming desperation to stand, to try again. Yet, when barely an inch apart, it can notice how incredulously blue his eyes were, and see the depths of empathy that could make any heart tremble. A colour of blue that expresses oceans, endless skies – of sparkling wayfinders and burning stars, of laughter and smiles, of promises and loss and…and a _meteor shower-_

The boy's eyes were framed by unshed tears,

“I’m sorry.” He says, reaching out but hesitates midway. “I don’t know what or- or who you are, but I…” He shakes his head, “I …I can _feel_ it. Something happened to you, and I want to help.”

One of them squawks in protest, but the boy does not break his resolve. He continues looking, as if trying to see beyond its helmet, beyond the empty armour to find something _deeper_.

He reaches out, again, and this time takes hold. His hand is delicate against the metal arm and, despite the coldness of its casing, the armour feels a powerful warmth that channels inside. The sensation battles against the echoes and the coursing wind inside, turning it all to quiet air and light.

Of course. It remembers now, that sense of familiarity. It- _He_ remembers. what that light is.

_The power that connects to Aqua…and to Ven’s heart._

“I…My name is Sora.” He continues, as if that name is enough to convince it of anything, “and I will come back. I’ll find a way to help you, I promise.”

 _Sora…_ It tries to hold the name, let it mix amongst the whispers within its helmet, but it already slips away. It all sieves through like water as the boy steps back, taking the light with him.

“Let’s go.” He says, determined, before finally turning away.

He runs off, alongside his friends, back towards the rockface and the swirling darkness of unknown origin. The armour lets him go. Because he promised to come back, because he brought back what should’ve been forever lost, because if the armour could have a heart and truly feel…it would feel _hope_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra keeps his promise, and trusts the resilience of a new ally. (KH3 Spoilers)

**\-- III --**

* * *

 

Everything feels…It all just _feels_. Terra cannot describe the chorus of sensations that rush in. They are like waves that batter against his soul, threatening to capsize him and drown him in oblivion once more. Yet, Terra refuses and breaches the waves.

Echoes fade into white noise in his head before they ricochet back: _Terra, please_ \- _Your friends are_ – _You have to fight_ – _Stop it_ \- _Terra, **now!**_

He seizes back control, forcing it to silence. Darkness squirms in his heart, recoiling from the light that hums across his body. Terra clenches his hands and swallows his gasp at the feeling of muscle and sinew responding to his will.

There was a groan behind him. It snatches the air from Terra's reclaimed lungs.

He turns, instinctively, like someone yanked his heartstrings sideways. All the pieces of himself – heart, body, mind – move in tandem, all bonded together by the promise he swore upon the universe. Now, the universe smiles back as it unveils the product of his oath: Aqua and Ventus, alive and together again.

Emotions overflowed. It all burst out as he rushed towards them. Everything became a blur of words and tears and hugs so tight Terra feels their hearts shining out from their chests. Their hearts sing - with emotion and adrenaline and _love_ \- in a harmony so sweet that Terra could only describe it as the procession to home.

“Aqua and Ventus need rest.” He turns, and sees a tentative smile from their witness, “Terra, look after them.”

Something pierces his chest, protective and demanding. Yet it flickers away before it could flare. Without seeking it, the boy’s light is bright and encompassing, coming off in radiant waves of trust that no words could replicate. Terra nods, accepting.

The boy gives a parting look so deep and kind that Terra falters. It was a look far too indescribable and empathetic for a stranger, and it riles up that flame, burning into an impulsive need to follow that blazes through his blood.

Ventus reacts first, “No, Sora. I’m going too!”

 _Sora._ The name strikes him, the familiarity rattling his chest like a steel drum. Before he could consider it, Ventus reaches out and stumbles out of his grasp. Aqua and Terra follow, drawn closer to Ventus like the whirlwind of a graviga.

Terra watches Sora turn back, then give a tender smile. “That’s what he wants,” he speaks, “for us to make a mistake, put ourselves in danger.”

The logic was clear, but the urge to follow still flared. However, Aqua stepped forward, words as soothing and direct like water. “Sora, go. We’ll catch up with you.”

Aqua was always the peacemaker, the calm of their home before it was uprooted by calamity. Even after, she was a guiding light, which Terra would gladly trail. Despite the impulse to help, the weight settling in his gut suggests she was right. The situation was beyond their control.

He wants to disagree, to step forth on the battlefield, but his friends need rest and his heart still wavers and trembles from his return. In comparison to the steady, resolute light before them, the fact was obvious: Sora can handle the fight, better than all of them.  

Terra nods, again, and hopes it conveys enough.

Sora then laughs, a bright, stunning sound that joins the harmony of their hearts. Sora’s nods back, "Right, I got this!"

Terra watches Sora run towards the unknown chaos ahead, before embracing his family in his arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments, everyone!! You are all so nice and I'm so glad you are enjoying this dynamic!! 
> 
> Just a heads up! The next chapter is in progress, but I cannot work on it until later this week. It will be posted by the weekend latest. However, I swear you will get _proper_ Sora and Terra interaction in this next chapter! We're approaching Post-KH3 territory, and it will be worth it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra contemplates underneath the stars, and reunites with a friend. (KH3 Spoilers)

**\-- IV --**

* * *

 

“Terra? Are you joining us?”

Caught in the enticing lights of midnight, he was sluggish in looking away from the endless sky. “Hm?” Turning, he sees Aqua beside the gilded doors of the Mysterious Tower, bathed in the golden shine of the lanterns tucked inside, shining brightly.

“Not yet,” Terra hummed, thoughtful, “I just…need a minute.”

She gave a short “Ah” before nodding, smile soft but sombre. “Okay. Don’t stay too long though, I think Lea took Ven’s bet seriously and will make hot chocolate on his keyblade.”

Terra laughed softly, barely traced on the breeze, “Well, I can’t miss that failure.”

Aqua laughed, catching the giggle from her mouth with curved fingers. She smiled again, and it felt warmer that time. Terra was grateful.

As her footsteps faded, Terra closed his eyes. Breathing deep, he let loose the thoughts and feelings he had held back from the presence of his friends.

Emotions poured out like water. Instead of rushing over in rapids, Terra let each one pass like a bottle in a stream. He’d pick up each one and examine the insides of the glass, before setting it free on to the tides of time to flow away. They moved through in a chain of events: joy, content, hesitance, caution, fear, exhaustion, frustration –

Grief.

It burst from his heart with a fiery intensity yet chilled his limbs. Like that, he was back on Destiny Islands, witnessing the final sacrifice of war crashing down upon the shores. He recalls how his heart rose at the sight of Kairi and Sora safe and sound…and then… then Sora was gone.

…Terra could not comprehend the loss. His interaction with Sora was brief, fast and sudden like a knife – before Sora dived into the fight and the past and the unknown with no hesitance - and it gave him no time to consider the boy.

Yet, he still felt grief. He grieved over the loss of time, which juddered painfully with regrets and what-ifs since the fight, never quite settling into pace. He mourned the loss of amity, as any ambience of peace felt hollow and heavy on his tongue. And-

(He huffed a chuckle, wiping at the tears that welled up in his eyes and threatened to overflow.)

He cried at the loss of opportunities. Terra didn’t know Sora, not truly, and will not try to pretend. His disappearance didn’t break him like Riku and Kairi - who sobbed into each other’s arm to brace the waves of sorrow - or maim him like Donald and Goofy - who faltered and fell as the truth pierced their souls. He didn’t know Sora.

(Although something deep inside screams - _there’s more, there’s more, there’s more I know -_ as it tried sorting the snippets of Sora into a picture. Bits and pieces from different places and times and perspectives, a puzzle that Terra couldn’t solve.)

…But he _wanted_ to know Sora. Now, the opportunity was gone.

Maybe not permanently but still _gone_. Missing like Sora is. Since his disappearance, the chance of reprieve was ripped from their grasp. They were stranded, with everything rushing ahead in chaotic apprehension. Terra dove into the calamity headfirst, bitting down on the snake of guilt across his heart, then searched. It was a distraction. One that Terra blindly accepted, because the alternative was facing the inevitability of war. Something that nobody has yet considered or wouldn’t dare admit to.

Riku said to believe in Sora, and Terra tried to keep the words close, brandish them like his armour when doubt struck. It was the last thing he said, when they all congregated in Yen Sid’s study…before he disappeared too. Kairi took his stead, echoing his words when she admitted Riku had a lead on Sora. _“Believe in them,”_ she said, _“They will always come home. Or they’ll have me to deal with.”_

Terra sighed. He let those thoughts go - they bobble away on the stream of conscious with the bottles of emotions. Tilting his head back, he exposed himself to the elements. Tranquillity reached out, with the feeling of gentle winds embracing his arms and warmth seeping into his bones from the Tower and its residents. It was reminiscent, soothing like a balm on his skin –

A ruckus breaks his thoughts. A deep static, dense and disorienting, the distinct aftermath of a teleportation gate. Terra bristles. Eyes wide, he stands and summons his keyblade – (so foreign and wrong and _not his_ in his hands, instinct yells, but he swallows it down) – and takes a stance before surveying the intruder.

Terra startles. “Riku…?”

Blinking heavily, Terra strains his eyes to notice the details of the approached. Distinct silver hair, shining like a beacon in the evening lights, and dark, tough clothes. It was Riku, without a doubt. Yet, he seemed to be struggling, dragging a weight at his side, sagged against his shoulder. The weight shook and a peal of laughter burst from it, defeating the silence as it rung like bells, sounding like -

“Sora?!” He cries, incredulous. He rushes forward, noticing the red clothes and gangly limbs and ridiculously spiky hair. Blue eyes blearily glanced up, striking his heart, before they widened.

“Terra?” Sora stutters, voice uncertain, before he gawks, “Terra!”

Terra hears Riku yell, indignant, as Sora struggles. He wiggles from Riku’s hold and rushes ahead, only to waver. Feet faltering, Sora falls head first. Terra jumps forward, catching him, before he sweeps Sora up and into his arms. Sora doesn’t balk. Instead, he yells Terra’s name again only to wrap his arm across his neck.

“I missed you!” Sora pulls back, grinning.

Terra gawks. His tongue stalls but his brain races, conflicting until his tongue splutters out dumbly - _“Really?”_

“Yeah! I missed _all_ of you, all of my friends!” Then his smile falters, dimmed by apprehension, “We’re friends, right?”

Ah. Isn’t _that_ a loaded question? It felt heavy on Terra, dragging on his shoulders and tongue. Because, in truth, Terra and Sora couldn’t be considered friends. Strangers or allies, at best. But denial makes him freeze. He barely knew Sora, the puzzle of memories still unsolved.

Sora looked up, eyes bright and open. It reminded him of Ven, how his eyes gleam when he rushes forward with reckless speed to hug Terra, welcoming him home before Aqua dives in into their embrace with a giggle. His eyes are filled with unbridled trust – (something he doesn’t deserve, such kindness and light, no matter what his heart _redeemed_ -) - and Terra panics.

He faces Riku, who raises an eyebrow, before giving him a raised shoulder in a faux shrug. _“Are you surprised?”_ It articulated, blunt. Terra could feel the sarcasm and smugness in Riku’s smirk, and he wants to glare.

He didn’t know Sora…but the opportunity was no longer gone, instead wide open before him. Are they friends? No, not yet. _Could_ they be? Maybe that is the _real_ question Sora is asking, and that’s one Terra can answer.

“Yeah, Sora,” he smiles back, “We’re friends.”

The embrace was awkward. Sora clings so tight Terra splutters, but it fills him a sickly warmth until his heart bursts at the seams, erupting into joy. He pulls back slightly as he feels shivers wreck through Sora’s small frame and Sora sniffles, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I can’t believe this!“ Terra’s mind kicks into overdrive, whirling. He’d believe he’s floated off into delirium if Sora wasn’t literally in his arms, weighing him down. “What happened to you? Both of you!” Terra tenses, questions bursting out upon noticing the blood and dirt splattering their clothes, and the bruise across Riku’s cheek.

“It’s okay. We got roped into some game,” Riku skims, “I beat up a guy –“

“You should _probably_ apologise to Joshua for that.“ Sora chimes in, head hanging sideways to face Riku. Terra simply adjusted his hold.

“What? No. I don’t need to say sorry, he got me back.”

The urge to demand more information rears up, sharp and piercing like a scold, until Riku looks at him. He gives an easy smile and a shrug, “It was worth it.”

…Well, Terra couldn’t dispute _that_. Riku turns to Sora, his eyes ablaze with an emotion Terra couldn’t define and smiles, tender, as Sora regards him. They share a look, so direct that Terra almost considers the plausible prospects of telepathy before Sora huffs out a laugh.

Whatever trance they held was broken, and Terra surveys them properly. Despite their appearance, their wounds looked minor. Instead, Terra searches deep for their hearts, tentative. He finds a blinding warmth and breadth that was so distinctly Sora. It embraces him effortlessly, surrounding him completely that Terra can feel the happiness and relief flowing out from Sora-

Then, it splutters. Terra flinches as Sora’s heart pauses then sparks back, in a violent lurch. It was a sensation Terra could only describe as a shudder, as if threatened by the gentle, cool breeze flying through the courtyard.

Sora jolts up. “Hey! If you’re here, are the others here too? What about Kairi?”

“Uh, yes,” Terra blinks, dumbfounded, “we’re all here. We just finished talking-“

“Great! Let’s go!” Sora rolls sideways, falling out of his arms. Somehow, miraculously, the kid lands in a crouch. He jumps up immediately, giving a brilliant smile that matches the stars. It had a natural intensity, like gravity, that it makes Terra respond in kind. He smiles again, but it pulls taut as he feels the quiver in Sora’s heart, so intense it could ripple the atmosphere.

“Hang on, Sora-“ Terra reaches out, but Sora slips away, oblivious.

Dust kicks up as Sora speeds ahead, his previous weariness gone. Rushing up the stairs without hesitation, he swings open the door with a thunderous slam. Terra winces at the sound and goes to follow, but Sora is already gone from sight.

Chuckling, hidden beneath a sigh, Riku shakes his head before stepping forward. This one, however, does not escape Terra’s grasp. He catches Riku’s wrist, gentle but attentive. “Something isn’t right.”

“So, you felt it too?” Terra’s blanches, the clinging remnants of warmth flushing out, at the implication of Riku’s words and wide eyes.

Riku quickly shrugs off his surprise, however, along with Terra’s hand, stepping back and crossing his arms. “Figures. Makes sense you notice too.”

The air goes taunt as the silence settles, weighing thick on the air. He inspects Riku, who looks away towards the skyline. He questions, “What do you mean?”

“People like us develop a… _sensitivity_ to the light, I guess? As a consequence, for being exposed to darkness.” Terra tenses at that, and Riku surveys him, “Trust me, it’s not that bad. When I escaped the Realm of Darkness, the light was overwhelming, which just conflicted with the darkness more. All I could sense was darkness. It was like…this horrid smell, like rot? It was useful but,” then Terra watches as Riku cringes, his face contorting before he forces it to neutrality, “I think I creeped people out.”

…Well then, _that_ fuelled Terra’s curiosity, but then Riku averted his eyes, quick to miss Terra’s raised eyebrow. The kid was too mortified to share, so Terra sobered back for the concern at hand. “So, what’s wrong with him?”

“I…I don’t know,” Riku’s brow creased. He scraped his shoe at the grass, glaring at the dirt, “It’s been like that since I found him. I don’t know if it’s because of saving Kairi or afterwards but- but something isn’t right. I’ll figure it out.”

Terra blinks owlishly. It was a bold statement, filled with a determination and desperation that struck Terra’s heartstrings too well. It was a sentiment he recognised in himself and his gut twist in doubt. “But Riku-”

Riku whirls around, jaw set and fists clenched. He faces Terra with icy cold eyes filled with a deep harrowing call for defiance, a challenge that Terra hesitates to take.

“I know! I shouldn’t be reckless and stubborn because this is a situation none of us will understand but…but he’s my _friend_. It might be his heart, or something else, but - _whatever_ it is - I’m going to _fix_ it.” Riku says, voice quivering with the determination.

The subject suddenly felt too raw and too formidable. Terra concedes.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, “I didn’t mean to doubt you.” He bites down the questions, the demands and scolding, and reaches out instead. He ruffles Riku’s hair, despite the teen letting out a choked splutter before batting him away. “You did good, Riku. You brought him home.”

Riku scoffs, glancing away, cheeks dusted a light pink. “Yeah, of course. I made a promise, after all.”

Ruckus explodes upstairs, with yells and crashes and distinct squawking. The war finally ends with Sora yelling, “I’m back!”, which echoes across the tower and out into the twilight sky. Something alights in Terra, a spark that flares through his blood and seeps into his heart, and he holds it tight.

Despite what might happen next, Terra knows the path will be steady, and time will settle back into normality. He will confront Sora when it is right but, for now, he and Riku walk up the stairs, towards his newfound friends - his _family_ now made whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Commerical voice* Wow!! Terra content is back, now with brand new _actual_ Sora and Terra interactions™. 
> 
> About Sora's return...yeah, I don't have the creative energy to write a full shtick on how Sora gets back, unlike some incredibly impressive people in the fandom. However, I did add some bit based on theories floating around about the KH3 epilogue and secret ending. I just want my boy back, I don't care how in the end ~~nomura if you're listen just please gimme my boy back please i'll do anything p l e a s e~~
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments so far, they really make my day! I hope you enjoyed and have a good day/evening, everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra helps Sora go fishing, and catches a bigger problem. (Post-KH3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2am and I'm tired as heck but I really wanted to get this chapter out so, heads up, there might be a few punctual or spelling mistakes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**\-- V --**

* * *

 

Clash and crackles of metal rumble through the air, enticing people into the courtyard. The sun hangs high in the Land of Departure, enough to warm upturned faces but not scorch the grass and the residents. The breeze was cool and there was an ambience of serenity, despite the strenuous activity in the epicentre.

Ven and Roxas glare at each other from across the courtyard, circling the circumference of the intricately patterned marble floor with their keyblades raised. Their stances were stiff, limbs coiled tight before they both spring forward to attack. Lea and Xion cheer on the sidelines, whilst Aqua inspects the fighting pair. Terra sniggers at the pointed pout she wears. Although these matches were meant for training, Aqua had yet to grasp they were also for _fun_. The troubles of a Keyblade Master, Terra guesses.

“Hey!” Someone yells, “Terra!”. Turning from the match, Terra sees Sora tear down the steps with reckless ambition. Kairi follows close behind, a sly look in her eyes. Sora trips on the final step yet falls into a tuck as he tips forward. With a forward roll, he bounces up in front of Terra, grinning wildly.

Like a whirlwind, Sora’s appearance uproots the stable harmony. Forced claps and snickers come from their small audience, followed by a distant, teasing whistle from Roxas. Sora shots a glare his way, following by a low bow, “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week!”

Terra chuckles, “What’s the matter, Sora?”

 “Oh, right!” he bobs lightly on his toes, “Are there any lakes or rivers nearby?”

“That’s…” An odd question, but Terra plays along, “Well, I think so? There’s a small stream past the hills-“

“Perfect!” Sora grabs his arm, now full-on _bouncing_ on his feet, “Can you take us there?”

Glancing back, he sees Ven talking to Roxas, likely comparing strategies. Then turns back, considering Sora’s blinding grin and wide, pleading eyes. Everything is fine at the courtyard, there is no obligation for him to stay. He shrugs, “Sure”.

“Great, thank you! Now we just need Riku.” Sora calls for his friend, who sat on a bench near the opening to the courtyard.

Riku looks up, responding to Sora’s smile immediately with a dubious glare. However, Sora’s yell gains the attention of others and Roxas protests. “What? No fair, we were just about to switch opponents.” He shoots Riku a sinister grin, and Terra can easily guess who Roxas was meant to fight next.

“Oh no, what a shame.” Riku deadpans as he walks past him, “I can’t believe I’m missing out on wiping the floor with you.”

Roxas bristles, “Me? Get real-“

“You can have him afterwards,” Sora says, cutting off the approaching tension. He hugs Riku’s forearm, sticking his tongue out at Roxas for good measure, before turning back to Terra. “Lead the way?”

Terra obliges, walking out from the entrance of the courtyard and to the training clearing. Wooden weapons lay discarded on the floor and one of the swings used practice dodging was suspiciously tilted, scorched at the mast. He will have to talk to Ven and the others about using magic with the training equipment, _again_ , but that can wait. Glancing back, he sees Sora and his friends following, walking shoulder to shoulder. They all respond with an easy smile as he directs them to an opening into the hills.

To Terra, this was unexpected but welcomed change of pace. Between the training and restoration of the castle, Terra had begun feeling taut with the work. A break would be nice.

It was an easy trek down, alternating from steps carved from rock and dew-soaked grass. The journey was too short to start a proper conversation but too long to accept silence. Quiet bore down on Terra’s shoulders and he began to worry, struggling to consider topics for small talk. It was never his strength, especially with people that were almost strangers.

Thankfully, he didn’t struggle for long. Sora gasps, astonished, before rushing ahead. “Wow, this looks amazing!”

As they step forward on to the level ground, Sora’s friends also share his sentiment, giving small hums of surprise. On a small dirt path, they were encircled with budding flowers and ferns, which stretch out left and right in palettes of soft peaches, greens, and pinks. Smaller paths wind away towards plots - some vacant whilst others grew numerous crops - before being cut off by the natural border of oak and pine trees.

Terra hummed in acknowledgement, “Thank you. Aqua and I worked hard on it.”

The gardens were a wreck upon their return, and it was a challenge he and Aqua readily accepted. It helped clear his mind, letting him focus on the small actions, whilst the planning needed for the plants and plotting kept Aqua occupied. A personal project between them, with no larger intent, but their praises buzzed in Terra’s skin, like a buzz of energy.

“The stream is up ahead.” He explains, nodding at the dirt path, “The bank can be quite steep, so be careful.”

Yet Sora was already rushing ahead. Kairi and Riku watched him run, trading a look that before snickering and following at a calm pace.

Approaching the tree line, Terra walks under the branches until he sees the bank, an abrupt slope caked in mud and bramble that was broken through by rushing water. The stream flowed freely, steady enough to stand in if wanted, and it reflected up the sunlight peeking between the canopy, sparkling light across the bank. Currents moved in a humming rhythm that made Terra unwind, tilting back his head for a moment to let the fragments of sunshine flicker over his eyes.

But no sooner had peace settled, it was violently disrupted with a splash. Red, gold and ridiculously pointed hair breach the water. Sora inhales deep, before diving back down in a wide arch.

“What…what is he doing?”

Kairi snorts, “He’s catching a fish.”

Terra looks at her, further puzzled, and she smirks, “With his hands? That’s not how fishing-“

“Just wait,” Riku tells, straight-faced. Terra turns back, Kairi still snickering beside him.

Not a second later, Sora bursts out from the surface with a gasp. He stands up, slipping and sliding on the rocks in the bed. With a manic smile, he throws up his arms to reveal a large, writhing fish. “I got one!”

Terra gawks, “How?!”

Kairi erupts into laughter, throwing her head back joyfully. “Islander,” is the only explanation Terra gets from Riku, before he yells, “Sora, stop showing off! Let’s get this over with.”

“Right!” Struggling with the fish, Sora hugs it to his chest. Terra offers his arm as Sora trudges across the bank. He accepts it with a “Thanks!” as he smears Terra’s forearm with frigid water and the distinct sliminess of aquatic plants.

Then, with a devilishly wide grin, Sora kneels before Riku, holding the fish up. “Your dinner is served, my _liege_.”

“No way!” Riku steps back, “It’s still moving! I’m not eating that.”

“Riku, you baby,” Kairi smirks, “Just eat the fish. One bite, and it’s done with.”

Riku looks at Kairi, eyes wide and imploring, “Can we at least kill it first?”

“Nope! If you wanted that, maybe _you_ should have specified in the rules!” Sora tilts his head, spraying water out with the movement, “Now _eat the fish_.”

“I think I’m missing something here.” Terra finally shakes off his confusion, “Why the fish?”

“Oh, Riku lost a bet.” Kairi sing-songs, as Riku sighs.

Sora explains further, looking at Terra, “Yeah, Riku and I made a bet to not use reflecta during our missions. Loser has to eat a raw fish.”

“Yeah, but you cheated!” Riku defends, side-eyeing the fish with revulsion.

“No, I didn’t! You specified reflecta _magic_. Ultimate form creates a barrier from weapons _like_ reflecta. You were the one that used an actual magic barrier,” Sora explains, Terra settling back as he witnesses their exchange.

Riku indignantly scoffs, “I was fighting _myself!_ He had stupid fire magic and everything. What was I meant to do?”

Sora hums, “Wow, that must be hard. I can’t imagine what it’s like fighting you without reflecta magic – _oh wait_.”

“Sora,” Kairi scolds, despite her restrained giggles, “Don’t be petty.”

With a sigh, Sora steps back up and turns to Kairi with a pout. “Fine, but he still needs to eat the fish.”

Riku growls, frustrated, before snatching the fish from Sora. “Fine!” he yells, before biting the fish’s side.

They all pause, watching. Nobody dared breathe. Tension rises with each tick of silence before Riku’s eyes bulge from his head and he splutters. He spits it out on to the bank, gagging. Laughter erupts from Kairi and Sora, a booming uproar that echoes in the trees before they fall into hysterics on the grass.

“I hate you,” Riku spits, between his choking, “ _Both_ of you.”

“Don’t lie! You _love_ us!” Sora yells, dragging out the “love” teasingly, before losing himself in fits of laughter again.

Between their ecstatic snorts and the rushing water, Terra almost didn’t catch the soft hum of Riku’s chuckle. Kairi and Sora still laid on the ground, clutching to their stomachs as their voices dissolve into gibberish and giggles, a perfect picture of joy. Terra would love to capture it – not as an image, but as a memory that could be bottled and preserved – and show it to all three of them.

He can imagine his words if he could show them, _“Hang on to these moments. Don’t take them for granted.”_ A lesson that Terra didn’t learn when he should’ve but is cherishing now. With how Riku glanced at him, smile gentle and knowing, it was a lesson he already knew and took to heart.

“Well, Riku,” Terra pats his back as Riku gulps clean air, “If you knew Sora was going to “cheat”, you should have set up different rules.”

Kairi stands, brushing herself off, “See? Next time do the rules of bets _properly_ ,” Kairi jokes, hands behind her back in a faux pose of innocence.

“Also,” Terra adds, crossing his arms and forcing on a scowl, “That bet was _incredibly_ dangerous. You should never restrain your actions in battle, _especially_ with defence. It is all good fun, but do not take bets like this too far and risk your lives.”

Smiles faltering, Kairi and Riku give him a stern nod. Then Riku shrugs, “Don’t worry, Terra. I’m not making a bet with Sora _ever_ again.”

Eyes bright, Kairi laughs, “That’s what you said _last_ time.”

“Sora?” Terra looks down at Sora, who was still laying on the ground. He was now stretched out, eye closed, dripping water into the shaded grass.

With an acknowledging hum, Sora gives a short salute. “No more dangerous bets. Got it.”

“We should perhaps head back,” Riku says, “If I stay any longer, Roxas will definitely track me down. He really wants a fight.”

Kairi agrees, “Yeah, he seemed quite determined. Don’t worry, though,” she smirks again, her smile sly yet sickly sweet, “I’ll heal your wounds afterwards.”

“Oh wow,” Riku shoves her, “Now I’m definitely going, to prove you _both_ wrong.”

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up,” Sora adds, swiping a dismissive hand, “I should probably dry off first.”

“Alright, have fun drying off in the _shade_.” Riku then looks at him, “Terra?”

Terra considers, looking between Sora and the pair, “I’ll stay with Sora. Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep until dusk.”

Sora let’s out an indignant “Hey!” but is ignored. Nodding, Kairi turns away with a quick goodbye. Riku hesitates a moment, giving Terra a stern, deep look. _“Talk to him?”_ it asked. Terra nods. Content, Riku also leaves, racing to catch up with Kairi.

Silence settles between the trees. Terra faces Sora, who still lays upon the grass. He approaches his side and sits down, holding back his disgust at the feeling of soaked grass.

Now, Terra is left to ponder. How should he confront this? Since Sora’s return, Terra has been trying to talk to the boy, yet the hubbub of activity and reunions always swiped Sora away. After two weeks, Terra finally has an opportunity, but he stalls. Just ask immediately? Approach it in a general way? Maybe Riku should’ve stayed, Terra is not the best with subtlety –

“So, how have you been?” Terra asks, throwing subtlety into the stream.

“Huh?” Sora peaks open an eye, studying Terra’s face. “I’ve been fine.”

“That’s good.” Terra wants to cringe.

Sora sits up, tilting his head inquisitively. “You don’t have to stay,” he says, “I don’t want you to miss anything.”

“No, I want to be here. I’m sure Ven will give me a very vivid update.” Sora chuckles at that, and Terra inwardly sighs with relief, “Besides, it’s peaceful out here. With how hectic it has been, it’s good to sit down with a friend and relax.”

Sora blinks, shocked, but wipes it off with a smile. “Can’t argue with that!” he chimes, “Everything has been very…” He falters, gesturing with his hands to express the words, “you know?”

“Yeah…” Terra lied.

That’s the problem. Terra _doesn’t_ know. Sora has been hesitant in explaining what happened to him after the Keyblade Graveyard, giving vague answers or simply not answering at all. Even though Riku found Sora, there are still gaps, and nobody except Sora can fill them. The unease Terra felt since Sora’s return has never eased, and the urge to help Sora burnt through him like wildfire. It hurt, knowing something wasn’t right.

Terra was going to confront it again when Sora intercepts. “Ugh, you were right. I’m going to fall asleep if we stay here. Let’s head back.” He ruffles his hair wildly, checking for water, and it springs back immediately. “We might make it in time to see whether Roxas kicked Riku off the mountain.”   

Terra sniggers at that, standing up and brushing off the dirt. “What is it with Roxas? Does he have something against Riku?” He offers his hand to Sora, who takes it. Pulling him up, Sora rises to his feet with a hearty bounce.

Sora pulls a face like the subject physically strained him. “Well it’s…it’s a long story.”

“From what I heard, _everything_ is a long story,” Terra admits. He doesn’t even want to think about the summary of the past 12 years that Mickey and the other attempted to give him, Ventus, and Aqua. It was…a headache.

Putting his arms behind his head, Sora laughs. Terra returns to the dirt path, Sora walking in tandem. “You’re not wrong. But, let’s say, Roxas will use the training excuse to fight Riku for a _while_.”

Terra nods, taking Sora’s words to memory. Perhaps he should talk to Riku about it. Then, Terra realises.

“Hey, you haven’t joined our training matches yet. You should join us, I’m sure you’ll be a good competitor,” Terra suggests.

For a brief second, Sora freezes. It was brief, barely traceable except in the quick tensing of his forearms and flicker of his eyes away from Terra. But Terra saw it. The wildfire of concern rose higher, scorching his heart.

Sora laughs, but it’s taut like it was being forcibly dragged out of him. “Nah, I’m not really a good competitor.”

“Really?” Terra persists, refusing Sora’s faux nonchalance, “I heard you joined a lot of tournaments and contests during your journeys.”

“Well, yeah!” Sora backtracks, voice strained, “Okay, I can be competitive. I meant that I, um, I’m not really a good match against the others –“

“That’s not true,” Terra defends, “I heard about how you fight and…“ he bites back ( _“I’ve seen you fight,”_ he was about to say, but that’s…that’s not true?) and pauses, “You’re a good fighter, Sora. I’m sure the others will learn a lot from you.”

“Maybe, yeah!” Sora’s voice is high, and he’s gesturing wildly. Panicked, Terra realises. Sora was panicking.

He stops, turning to Sora. He grabs Sora’s arm, encouraging Sora to face him despite the boy’s reluctance. “Sora, is there something stopping you from fighting?” he asks, blunt like a hammer. Terra had to hit this problem hard before it slips away.

Sora balks, “What? No!” he denies immediately, giving a shaky laugh. Words then spit out rapidly, overflowing, “Yeah, there’s nothing stopping me. I appreciate the concern, through, really! But everything’s fine, it’s all good. Even if the keyblade has been a problem, it’s fine-“

“Keyblade?” Terra’s gut twists violently, “There’s something wrong with your keyblade?”

Silence rings out as Sora cuts his rambling, blanching. He immediately bursts into activity, shaking his head and arms to deny, his ocean eyes now brimming with alarm. “No! Forget that. It’s fine, it’s not a problem, really.” He laughs, and it breaks Terra’s heart.

Terra squeezes Sora’s arm, wishing he can pour his concern from his palm and into Sora so he can _feel_ it. “Sora, it’s okay-“

“Yeah!” Sora steps back, tearing out from his grasp. He’s smiling, holding his desperation between his firm grimace. “It _is_ okay, I can prove it!” With a shaky arm, he moves his hand in front of him, stretching his fingers like he wants to clasp the air.

Dread overwhelms Terra. “Sora, seriously, you don’t need to prove anything –“

“No!” Sora yells, “it’s fine! Just let me…“ 

Sora’s hand was trembling, but he still reaches out, willing the keyblade to come forward. Terra watches as Sora scowls, biting his lip.

Like the breeze of a incoming storm, Terra felt it before he recognised it’s meaning. A sensation of light, warm and familiar, flows softly through the atmosphere. Terra didn’t purposely seek Sora’s heart, but it shines out regardless, yearning to summon the keyblade. It was building, the light Sora’s heart held growing more intense as he growled in irritation, and it threatened to smother Terra.

With a flash of light, Kingdom Key appears in Sora’s hand…

Until Sora cries out.

Dropping to his knees, the keyblade escapes Sora’s grasp, vanishing with a burst of sparks. Terra calls out his name, instinctively diving down to reach the kid, but Sora recoils, curling inwards.

Terra almost winces, feeling the violent shudder that shatters the space around them. Flickering, Terra felt Sora’s heart tremble, fluctuating rapidly between dimming and blinding, like the light of Sora’s heart was shining out like a beacon. It was calling for help, as the shuddering didn’t ease, juddering viciously.

Shivering, Sora clutched his hair, knuckles bone white from the force. He was hyperventilating, rapidly catching each breath before it ripped out with a choking wheeze. Each tremble that Terra sensed from his heart, Sora contorts, letting out a quiet gasp.

He was in _agony_. Yet, Terra was helpless, and the feeling left him cold and, for the first time in what seems a lifetime, _terrified_.

“Hey, talk to me, Sora,” Terra implores, reaching out. “Please, kid-”

Sora reacts. Bursting into movement, he jumps up, the sudden action stunning Terra. Stumbling back, Sora slips from the path and into the flower beds. He watches Terra stand with a quivering look, eyes reddened and overflowing with tears. Finger curled into his shirt, above his pained heart.

“I-“ He whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Terra gulps, “Sora-“

The kid bolts.

“Sora, come back!” Terra calls, chasing after him. He tears up the stairs away from the gardens. He stumbles and pain bursts in his knee, but he pays it no regard. “Sora, please!”

Yet, the kid moves too fast, and Terra’s speed can only exceed so far. Terra reaches the top and surveys the training area. He was nowhere in sight. “Sora!”

His name thunders across the stone walls and training swings, echoing back and forth until it dissolved into white noise. Terra wheezed, breath ragged, as he beats back the frustration that threatened to erupt.

There is something wrong with Sora’s heart, there’s no doubt now. There is something wrong and _Sora knows about it_. It was _hurting_ the kid. His approach was blunt, Terra knows, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Terra needs to do something, fast. He can’t let Sora run away again.

Terra exhales, then lifts his head. He must find Sora. Setting his shoulders back, determined, he heads towards the courtyard, beginning his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra's heart: ...mkay there is a problem with Sora let's approach it gently  
> Terra's mind: LET'S GO RIGHT IN!!  
> Terra's heart: NO DAMMIT! ABORT, ABORT! NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE GDI
> 
> Terra tries, but I always got the vibe that subtlety wasn't his strength. He always seems like a "dive first, tactic later" kind of person in BBS. He's learning his lesson but there's still...minor hiccups, especially with things like Sora and his inability to _talk to people_ about how he's feeling and hiding it behind jokes. But dammit Terra is trying and he will get there, in the next chapter ;)
> 
> On a different note, the whole bet that Riku and Sora make was an idea from my dear friend Dani, who can be found on AO3 at [Kamidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamidani/pseuds/Kamidani). we thought it was the only logically explanation for why these reckless boys don't use _basic defense magic_ for the majority of KH3...they're a nightmare dsfgdhfjgkh
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, as always! People like y'all have made me feel so welcomed in the KH fandom, and have really encouraged me to return to writing. Until next time, lovelies! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra follows Sora into the night, and Sora admits the truth. (Post-KH3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features symptoms of a panic attack. It's brief and not overly explicit, but if you want to skip, the scene starts at _"But a rock can only help a drowning soul for so long."_ and ends at _"“Don’t.” He leans down"_
> 
> Enjoy!

**\-- + --**

* * *

 

Terra huffs, leaving another corridor empty-handed and heavy-hearted. Sora had yet to be found.

Even Riku was struggling. The young Master spat curses when Terra explained what happened, but Terra did not chastise. The growing severity of their problem deserved some cursing, in all honesty. It was Riku’s feigned composure since then that made Terra concerned.

He swore Terra not to tell anyone else, an idea Terra readily agreed with because the image of Sora’s face if _everyone_ knew was a danger to his heart, threatening to tear him up inside. However, Riku did recruit Kairi to their search. She took the task with a stern determination and, if that wasn’t enough, Riku’s words asserted Terra’s newfound trust in her. _“It’s Kairi,”_ Riku said, _“if anyone can get Sora to listen, it’s Kairi.”_

But the kid can’t listen if he can’t be _found_.

Terra climbs the stairs, gilded in intricate etchings and gold, to the upper West wing. Stopping at its summit, he spots Riku. Across the corridor, the boy stood before a closed door, frowning, before noticing Terra. Pausing, one contemplated the other until Terra gives an inquisitive look. Riku shakes his head.

Terra turns on his heels, trudging back down. Grinding his teeth, he confines the scream that scorches the walls of his throat.

Perhaps Riku was right and searching would end fruitless. The castle and grounds were too big for a three-manned excursion. Terra’s adept memory of the corridors can only go so far. The afternoon had flown away, so Sora had plenty of time to permanently recluse in a hidden place or alternate to new spot.

Terra pondered, frowning. That left him three options: keep searching, recruit the others, or wait. The second was out of the question. And Kairi and Riku surrendered to the third option hours ago, standing guard to watch for their missing counterpart.

He moves swiftly through the lower West wing, passing open double doors which reveals pleasant conversation and friendly ambience. Ventus and a few others were settled in the longue, sharing drinks and small talk. Kairi sits cross-legged beside Ven, whose legs were hooked to the back of a couch as he hangs forward with a smile. Trading glances, Kairi smiles at Terra. Yet, the concern brewing in her violet irises tells Terra what he needs. He keeps walking.

Kairi pair knew Sora acutely, as did Riku. They understand his actions and motives better than anyone can or will. Like entwined palm trees or the knots of worn sails, the three were connected by their hearts, so tight that no storm or boundary could sever them. It’s sweet, Terra thinks, how one could anticipate the actions of the others.

If Sora was to move from hiding, the two predicted he’d return to either two places: the Common Room, to converse with the others and use the bounds of conversation as a distraction, or his bedroom…which was behind a locked door.

In most circumstances, this wouldn’t be an issue, if one put privacy and morality aside. But this was the Land of Departure, a refuge for budding keyblade wielders, so it would have unique features like training areas, keyblade armouries, and the inability to unlock doors with the legendary keyblade. Terra can hear Master Eraqus, stern yet judicious, chastising him for trying to abuse the keyblade’s power on the armoury doors. So vivid, the memory was strong enough to captivate Terra. He could hear the words echo through the halls, like a remnant of a conversation finished moments ago rather than a lifetime.

Enraptured, fingers graze the walls, blindly following the yearning history that was fading into the walls. Terra stumbles as his fingers catch nothing, broken from his sentimental stupor, entering the Entrance Hall with an involuntary stomp.

Something scorching hot builds up. Terra reluctantly yanks it down and it seethes in his stomach. The residue of it remains in his eyes, burning and heavy, but he blinks it away. He refuses to indulge further. Terra has a mission, memories can’t lead him astray now. Even if, reluctantly, the mission is leading to failure. His should recognise this pattern of defeat by now.

Terra sighs as he drifts through the hall, overhead arches of stained glass casting the room into a kaleidoscope of colour from the setting sun. With no sign of Sora and all options ineffective, Terra will have to stop his search. Perhaps the descending twilight will encourage Sora to resurface. With some hope, Terra could catch him then.

Terra swallows down his doubt, cold and piercing like lead chippings. Amongst the blistering hot something in his stomach, the emotions battle then settle into surprising neutrality. He accepts this reprieve, steeling his resolve. He’ll choose the third option. Like Kairi and Riku, he’ll have to hold tight to patience…and wait.

***

“What’s up, Terra?”

Glancing up from his steaming cup, he turns to Ven. Bundled up in blankets, only Ven’s head and unruly hair poked from the fluffy covers. His eyes were like soft, pastel blue skies clouded with worry.

“Huh? Nothing’s up,” Terra deflects.

“Are you sure?” Aqua sits up on her bed, inspecting him, “Is something wrong?”

They were gathered in Aqua’s bedroom, Terra and Ven occupying the floor as Aqua kept her bedframe throne. This was a newfound routine. It fell into place after the war, with them all gravitating to each other since their reunion. In the silent recluse of midnight, one pair naturally seeks the third, and they all join in one of their rooms. Usually, they settled into silence or small talk, retelling their days or simply basking in each other’s presence.

Tonight, though, was clearly different. Aqua and Ven have noticed his demeanour. In fleeting moments like this, Terra’s heart strains, threatening to burst with love over his two friends. They cared so much for him, an unworthy merit that he fights to deserve. He would do anything for them.

“No, everything’s fine,” Terra says, but the words are sour on his tongue, “It’s just…I think Sora is avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you? Why’s that?” Ven leans forward, tilting precariously inside his blanket tower. Aqua hums, also curious.

Terra looks at his cup, holding it tighter to let the warmth seep into his fingers. The situation was fragile and, despite his unending trust in them, the full details of what happened cuts like glass. He holds back. “Well, I’ve been trying to talk to him,” he starts, “After everything, I thought he’d need someone to talk to. I tried approaching him yesterday but…but he panicked. I haven’t seen him since.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but enough. Aqua and Ven share a glance, considering his words. He adds, “I’ll admit, I was quite blunt. I realise the mistake now.”

“Well,” Ven teases, “you do have the grace of a sledgehammer.”

“Hey!” Terra protests but smiles regardless. Ven chuckles, quiet and mischievous, and Aqua joins in with bubbly giggles, their laughter warming the atmosphere.

Then Aqua stops, her smile softens into a more thoughtful look. “Terra, have you thought that you don’t need to talk to him?”

Puzzled, Terra eyes her warily, “What do you mean?”

Aqua sits her chin on an open palm, pondering, “Well, instead of approaching the subject directly, maybe let Sora approach _you?_ ”

“Yeah,” Ven says, “Don’t talk, listen. Sora, he’s…he’s gone through a lot, he probably doesn’t know how to process it. Maybe he panicked because he didn’t know how to answer? If Sora knows that you’re willing to listen, Sora would trust you.”

“You think so?” Terra looks at them both, hopeful.

Then, Ven smiles, soft and sombre. It cools the air, like dusk and how it brings the chill of the impending night. “I know so,” he admits, “Sora’s not…he…” Ven grasped for the right words, his hands poking out between the folds of blankets to motion his struggle, “He doesn’t want to upset people. He cares for his friends, so he’s scared to burden us. He’s worried about forcing his feelings on to people so he…he tries to handle it alone.”

Terra tries not to gawk. He wants to slap himself. Of course, Ventus would understand what Sora was feeling! Twelves years in someone’s heart must’ve allowed some introspection, creating a deep understanding that Terra could never achieve.

Years amongst the hearts of others – constantly, vividly, inescapably – and Ven never rejected them, but accepted them completely. Ventus has matured, Terra realises, and his chest fizzles with pride. Smiling, he ruffles Ven’s hair. He doesn’t squawk like he used to but gives a wide grin before batting Terra away.

“You’re right, Ven. I should’ve tried that sooner. Thank you. Both of you,” Terra adds, turning to Aqua.

Aqua relaxes, lips softly upturned and eyes crinkled, “Well, I’m glad we could help. Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yeah,” Terra says, honest. Settling against Aqua’s bedframe, he reassures, “Yeah, that was all.”

“And your sleeping?”

Tilting his head back, he faces Aqua again. That wasn’t something he even considered. Focussed on finding Sora, his mind didn’t land on the other issues. Aqua, once again, was keeping him on track when it matters.

“Better,” Terra hums, closing his eyes, “getting about…five hours, now? And not waking up confused that much.”

It was the truth. The haziness only persists a few minutes now, and he no longer panics at the disorientation. It became second nature, the dizzying whiplash after slumber – his feelings alternating between homely comfort and caged suspicion. Sometimes, his bed doesn’t feel like his, and the walls seem too bright or dim, expecting complete darkness or pearly white walls. The worst times are when he feels disconnected. As if he isn’t perfectly aligned with the body he sleeps in. But those are fading, most times he only wakes up with a twisted gut, as the vestige of memories trails away.

“That’s great!” Ven cheers, bursting with optimism, “but you’ll wake up _very_ confused tomorrow if you start napping here.”

Terra huffs out a laugh, straightening up. “You’re right, I should head back.”

“You too, Ven,” Aqua chuckles, “I’ve seen you yawning, sleepyhead.”

“Ugh, fine.” He stumbles up, kicking up his blankets. He clings to the folds with both hands, wrapping them around himself like a ridiculous fleecy cloak. “Good night!”

“Good night, Ven,” Terra stands, cup in hand and blanket in the other. It was almost drained, so he swigs the drink quick, feeling it’s lingering warmth sink through him. He gives Aqua a quick nod, “Good night, Aqua.”

“Good night to you both,” she answers, settling into the bedcovers with a sleepy sigh, “My door is always open.”

Terra reads the real meaning in her words. _“I’m always here,”_ she was saying, and Terra yearns to thank her properly, or sweep her into a hug for the offer.

Stepping back, Terra slips through into the hall. He glances to the left to see Ven at his bedroom door, giving Terra a final nod in farewell before parting for the comforts of sleep.

Terra heads out of the West wing, wincing at the frigid marble stabbing at his feet. He should’ve brought slippers, but the only pair he owns were courtesy of Ven, a gift from  Disney Town that Terra refuses to wear. They have _ears_ and everything! He’d be mortified if someone saw them.

He huffs, ignoring the chill. Reaching the end of the stairs, he makes to cross the Entrance Hall towards the East Wing, the home stretch to his bed. It was calling for him, and he longed for the warm cocoon of soft, cotton sheets. Moonlight flitters between the windows, a gentle nightlight against the darkness looming in the corners.

Silence rings through the midnight hour, settling upon the thrones and marble floors like dust, unperturbed only by Terra’s breath and –

And the frantic padding of feet?

Terra turns at the sound. Cautiously, he quietly places his cup on the floor and creeps towards the balcony. Peering over, he studies the main entrance. Amongst the long shadows, Terra could not decipher anything. Until movement catches his eye. A silhouette was tugging at the doors, yanking one of the open with a whining scrape. Pale light shone through, revealing a sliver of baggy, red clothes, shaky limbs and ridiculously pointed hair-

_Sora!_

Surprise is short-lived, however. Sora sneaks through with no pause, slipping through the gap. The door shuts with a thunderous boom.

…Terra blinks. His mind kicks into overdrive. Sora was here, and he’s run off. He seemed desperate to escape. What happened? Was it like last time, in the garden? Where did he go?

Aha! If Sora wanted to escape, Terra knows the exact place, the route was etched into his mind, untarnished and permanent. Rushing down the stairs, he follows. He knows exactly where to go.

***

Now, Terra _really_ should’ve brought slippers. He revolts at the slick sensation on his toes, being caked with dirt as he tiptoes through the grass before the mountain summit. Casting his eyes across the area, he spots the subtle glow of the arched lights and a stone bench that overlooks the edge of cliffs and the endless canopy of stars.

A lone figure sits on the bench, head bowed and body curled in.

Terra sighs. He unfurls the blanket across his arm and approaches Sora, making his movements as loud and noticeable as possible. Hand against the bench post, Terra doesn’t sit down. Instead, he lets Sora notice his presence. Then waits. The option to reject Terra was open but Sora only curls tighter, eyes peeking above his knees yet avoiding Terra’s gaze. He waits for another beat.

“Hey,” Sora says, voice tender and exhausted. 

“Hey,” Terra eloquently repeats, “it’s quite cold out here, with the wind.”

Shrugging, Sora keeps his attention on the dark horizon and distant mountain peaks, “I don’t mind.” A breeze passes through and Sora hugs his knees tighter. Terra notices the tension in the boy’s shoulders as he restrains a shudder.

“You’re shivering.” Terra steps forward, offering the blanket, “Here.”

Sora does not recoil. He glances up at Terra, hesitant, before reaching out. He takes the blanket and wraps it across his shoulders, the fabric pooling over his plaid pants and bare feet. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

“No problem,” Terra responds before sitting down. There was no reaction from its resident, so he accepts the momentary armistice. He tilts his head, witnessing the shimmering display of stars, to avoid unsettling Sora with a stare.

Sora shuffles, “You’re not going to ask why I’m here?”

It was a trick question. Did Sora expect him to chastise? Terra immediately ends that implication, “No, I get it. I do the same.” He explains further, “A room can be suffocating. Being outside helps clears the head and…and keeps you connected, you know?”

He looks aside and spots Sora blinking wide, surprised at the mutual understanding. “Y-yeah… it does.”

Silence settles between them, but Sora squirms uneasily. He breathes deep as if preparing for a run or leap. Terra yearns to ask, the urge bubbling up, but he keeps it back. He must wait.

“I’m sorry” Sora admits, hunching forward to avoid Terra’s scrutiny, “about earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you, so…yeah, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t upset me, Sora,” Terra leans to face him fully, “I was concerned. We…we _all_ are.”

Sora turns his head away, inspecting the armrest. “Well, thanks, but it’s…it’s okay, now.”

It’s _not_ okay. Terra mentally rebukes, a dozen words and phrases passing through in many combinations and tones, and they all fall flat upon his tongue. Ven said that Sora would open up if he knew Terra would listen, but how can Terra _prove_ this? Unless he speaks, this conversation will be an emotional standstill. 

Closing his eyes, Terra breathes in, bracing himself. He hopes Ventus was right. “Sora,” he starts, hushed and delicate, “I can’t begin to understand, and I won’t pretend to, but I can tell something is wrong. You don’t have to tell me what it is but, _please_ , talk to someone. You won’t be burdening us, we’re your friends and we want to help you. We’ll want to listen, including me. Just…” he sighs, quelling the lump in his throat, “please, talk to us.”

Only a foot apart, but in the quiet it felt like miles, each second stretching them apart. Sora was unresponsive, the blanket across his knees covering his face and making his expression unreadable. Terra gulped, attempting to stomach the possibility that he blundered through a second time. “I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Terra prepares to stand, “if you need space-“

An arm whips out, stopping in front of Terra’s chest. “Don’t,” Sora looks at him, before pulling back, faltering, “Just…Stay, please?”

Acceptance warms through Terra, and he gives Sora an open smile. “Okay.”

He settles back, shoulders pressing against the cool stone. Sora relaxes before leaning away again, maintaining the distance. It wasn’t isolated, though, but filled with trepidation that Terra pauses, with bated breath. 

Sora watches his hands, contemplating. Terra prays to everything he could that Sora will take the opportunity.

“I…It’s…I know everyone is worried. But, just- It’s kinda –“ Sora growls, frustrated, before speaking again. “Okay, I escape my room often. So much that I wonder if anyone else has noticed. I never mean to worry people, but- but as you said, my head just gets too loud and I need to clear it somehow.”

An odd start, Terra admits. Not the direction he was expecting but it was a route they were taking. It was a phenomenal display of trust, regardless.

Sora huffs out a laugh, continuing, “Do you ever have that feeling before you fall asleep, and your body jolts? Like it’s hitting the ground? It’s normal, but…every time I’m about to sleep, it happens, and I panic. It makes me think I’m…I’m disconnected from myself. So I…I go outside, to feel the air or cold or anything to just, to just-“

“To feel that everything is real?”

“Yeah, exactly that,” Sora agrees, a small burst of cheerfulness at the understanding, which stabs at Terra’s heart. It washes away, however, as Sora turns wistful,  “But…even being here, with the cool air and stars, I know I’m still…disconnected. No matter what I do, that doesn’t change.”

Terra feels the question in the air, thick like the tension, and he bites it. “What do you mean?”

Sora balks, then shakes his head. “I can’t…”

“Why not?”

Sora bites his lip. “I just…I just can’t, okay? If I start, then…”

The words agitate Terra’s pained heart, making it ache. He can anticipate the end of Sora’s sentence, despite how it twists his heartstrings. “Then you won’t stop?”

A second ticks - time hanging between them - before Sora gives a juddering nod, averting his eyes again.

“Then don’t stop,” Terra says, simple.

Silence returns, apprehensive, as Sora softly gasps. Terra waits again, watching Sora stare ahead blindly. His face moves between neutrality and confliction, eyebrows knitted tight. Sora exhales, “…Okay.”

Between the folds of the blanket, he places a hand on his chest, closing his eyes, “Mickey warned me about using the sleeping worlds to restore hearts. But I did it anyway. I had to, to bring Kairi home. It wasn’t an option. So, I travelled all the worlds for her heart, jumping between them every second. It was…a lot – there’s so _many_ , it’s insane! And by the time I found her…I guess it was too much and…” He braces, opening his eyes towards the stars, and they brim with tears.

“And my heart shattered.”

…Numb. That’s all Terra can describe it, a rapid chain reaction that shocks his nerves into a senseless haze. It suspends his shock, scurrying it beyond his grasp. All he recognises is disbelief and a impulsive resolve to reach out.

Sora clutches his shirt, fingers caged over his heart. As if trying to trap the shards that threatened to fall out from him. “I was able to piece it together but it’s not…” He shivers, from something colder than the winds, “I thought, I thought it was fixed! I woke up and everything seemed _fine_ , then Riku found me, a-and we left the Sleeping Worlds and came home but… I found out it’s still broken.”

He tries forcing words out – reassurance, acknowledgement, _anything_ – but they claw into his throat, paralysed. “Sora-“ he tries.

“It hurts.” Sora chokes out, the truth was suffocating him. “Always. I can ignore it b-but…when I’m alone or t-try something like summon my _stupid_ keyblade, it’s _all_ I can feel. And I can’t fix it! I would never change what I did, b-but it always _hurts_ ,” He whips his head to face Terra and his heart whines at the sight. Tears overflow from Sora’s pained blue eyes, falling solemnly down his cheeks, and his chest quakes from emotions collapsing him inside, “I want it to _stop_.”

Desperation and agonising fondness bursts out, crashing like a rockslide and Terra rushes forward. Sora falls forward to meet him. Fingers claw into his shoulders, frantic, and Terra pulls Sora close in response. Sora wraps around Terra completely and his small frame shakes with dry heaves.

“It’s okay, you’re here,” Terra assures, being a rock for Sora to grasp on to as the storm of emotions break. Each sob scraps at Terra’s heart, hollowing out its walls and leaving him raw.

He doesn’t let go. Sora buries his head deep into Terra’s shoulder, hiding there. Terra hugs back, arms unwavering against the breeze. He’s determined to shelter Sora, shielding him from all the worlds that look down upon them. Terra whispers anything and nothing – soft words from his youth or sweet assurances that used to soothe Ven after a terrible fright. Responding in kind, Sora clings tighter, accepting the refuge Terra made. The boy was so close, Terra could feel Sora’s heartbeat through his shirt.

Its light was flickering, like a distant candle or sunlight through a cracked window. Now that Terra knew, it _felt_ broken. Disjointed pieces trembled as they collided, and Terra’s gut writhes at the sensation. The pain in his heart spreads across his veins, and he reaches Sora’s hair, cradling his head.

“I’ve got you, kid.”

But a rock can only help a drowning soul for so long. Sora’s throat catches, sinking into the depths of sorrow, fear, agony. Even a hug couldn’t ground him. His breath doesn’t recover. Instead, Sora’s chest catches air, again and again, lost in a broken loop that is doomed to spiral into hysteria.

Pulling back, Terra holds his shoulders, bracing him. Sora was shivering, worse than before, and his eyes stared at the bench yet unseeing - his comprehension gone blind. “Sora,” Terra says, voice calm and firm, “Hey, hey, listen to me. Take a deep breath, okay? One breath, kid.”

With a weak nod, Sora responds as he gasps. The breath holds for a moment before it wheezes out of Sora in a long, shaky exhale. “I’m-“

“Don’t.” He leans down, so Sora catches Terra’s eyes, “I forgive you, okay? I wanted you to talk and I’m relieved you did. Thank you for telling me.”

Before he can stop, he seeks Sora’s hair, giving his head a quick ruffle. An instinctive action that Terra expects opposition. Instead, Sora laughs. Although it was weak and watery, the joyful crescendo at the end was endearingly _Sora_ in nature. Terra watches as Sora settles, breath easing.

Wiping at his eyes, Sora sniffs. “I haven’t told anyone else,” he admits, “I don’t know how everyone would react. I don’t want them to…see me differently.”

“They won’t,” Terra says. “Sora, after everything you’ve done to help us, all we want is to help you. You’re a friend and…” he considers his words, “we see you as the strongest, bravest person we know. Nothing like this will change that.”

Sora’s breath catches again and Terra panics, prepared to reach out again. Until Sora laughs again, with tears leaking out but are framed by a soft smile. “That’s…thank you.”

“No need to thank me. It’s the truth. I’m certain the others will say the same.” Then Terra leans close, placing a hand on Sora’s shoulder to give an assuring squeeze, “and we will help you. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“But,” Sora falters, glancing at his palms, “my keyblade-“

“You’ll get it back.” Terra smiles, “Keyblades can be stubborn, but I know you’re stubborner.”

“Hey!” Sora giggles, his smile brightening.

“I’m serious!” Terra rebukes, “You’ll get it back sooner than you think. Then you’ll kick our ass.”

Sora gasps at the curse, hands cupping over his gaping mouth. Then he nods, energy barely restrained, “Yeah, you’re right! I’ll be able to bust out those keyblade transformations and -” he points out two fingers each hand, imitating guns, “ _pow, pow, pow!_ ”

Terra snorts. His laughter bursts out, booming across the summit before he slaps a hand across his mouth. It’s late at night and he’s guffawing like a _lunatic_. His cheeks flare and he can see Sora watching him, beaming from his reaction. Terra worries about an impending tease, and so asks, “Keyblade transformations? You know those?”

“Oh, yeah!” Sora explains, “It depends on the keyblade I use, but there’s a few I can do. Like guns, or a sword! I think Donald told me one was like a…a _“bazooka”_? I’m not sure what it is but it looks cool!”

Terra cannot refrain his gawk. “That’s…that’s _really_ advanced magic, Sora. Who taught you that?”

“Well…” Sora rubs the back of his head, “I taught myself, kind of. But I learnt you could do it from…from someone _else_ , during a fight. Another keyblade wielder, during my journeys,” he says it slow, looking at Terra cautiously.

His eyes narrow at the evasion of details. Another keyblade wielder? What other keyblade wielders could Sora have fought-

It hits him. Merciless sand and rusted limbs, eyes as blue as the sky and seas, and a promise that restored hope beyond salvation. The fearless kid – so small yet so determined – falling to his knees in agony yet still kind, filled with so much empathy that it overflowed. Like the crux of a hurricane, the torrent of senses – of _memories_ \- overpowers Terra before he is cast into startling clarity. He remembers it all.

“Oh.” He mumbles. It’s like a gust that sweeps him of his feet, leaving him breathless.  

“…Terra?”

“Yeah?” Terra asks voice strained. Sora’s concern shakes him from the stupor, enough to breach the storm and cast it away. ‘ _Not now’_ , Terra thinks. ‘ _Not yet.’_

He turns to see curious eyes watching from a blanket hood. Terra rises an eyebrow at the new headpiece. Locks of brunet hair poke out past the seamed edge like springtime sprigs. Terra gives an inquisitive hum, fully acknowledging Sora’s prompting, attentive despite the sight of Sora making him restrain sniggers. The haze eases – a break from stormy clouds – and Terra clings to it.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Sora asks, unsure. Terra doesn’t need to question the “it”, but it wrings his heart thinking about it even for a fleeting moment. “I…I’m here to listen, too, you know?”

 “Thank you, Sora.” The kid’s empathy knew no bounds, and Terra considered the offer. “But…Not yet. Another time.”

It was an unspoken promise that Terra intended to keep. From how Sora nodded, face accepting and kind, the kid heard the underlying words.

Closing his eyes, Sora inhales the cool air. When he opens them, he seems steady – both in posture and in mind. Sora then grins, an aura of giddiness electrified by the rising daylight. Like how the rising sun burst through the trees and cast the sky into a soft shade of pink and peace, Sora shines rays of happiness. It feels him with a distinct sensation, that he recognises immediately – across all the memories he holds and yearns to piece together. It’s an emotion that transcends the borders of metal armour or haunting shadows or hesitant hearts. _Hope_.

Optimism makes a welcome return with the dawn. Terra can see the hope sink into Sora, digging deep and bursting out until it shines from his eyes, blue irises twinkling like the eternal night sky.

“Now,” Terra stands, waiting for Sora to follow. They both falter as their legs awake, limbs disturbed from their lazy stance. He nods towards the downward slope, the path back to the castle that Terra trekked forever-yet-moments ago. “How about, as we head back, you tell me more about all the “keyblade transformations” you have?”

***

Amongst the cool dawn and lenient winds of the mountainside, Terra finally forgets the problems. A burden falls away. It sets his heart free into skies of content and joy, and Terra smiles. Sora yawns, clearly exhausted but content, leaning against Terra as fatigue claims him. As Terra leads, he looks to the fading stars. Basking in the farewell of their promising glow, he thanks them.

 _‘Thank you for guiding me’_ , he silently says, as he secures his arm across Sora’s shoulders as they turn from the rising sun to the doors of the castle. The entrance shines in the morning glow, beckoning them inside. ‘ _Thank you for bringing us home.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify some parts:
> 
> 1) What happened to Sora's heart is my headcanon. My idea is that traversing through the sleeping worlds at a rapid rate exposed Sora to their light, and this strained Sora's heart so much that it broke. Sora dying because he endured _too much light_ is an irony that I personally like. I elaborate further on this in my fic [Shattered Introspections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876957), if you're curious about the concept. ~~even tho the idea has already been nerfed by canon due to the KH3 Ultimania but whatever I'm sticking with it~~
> 
> 2) It happened in the story before, but Terra calls Riku and Sora "kid" and you can't change my mind. He first met them as kids and never had the time to outgrow that association about them so it has unfortunately become a habit he cannot break... ~~not that they mind :')~~
> 
> 3) KEYBLADE TRANSFORMATIONS ARE HARD!! Okay, Sora being able to pull that off is an impressive skill that isn't really acknowledged in the game??? It's just a "thing" he can do, no questions asked, which mildly annoyed me. I like to think Sora learnt the ability after fighting Lingering Will and decided to teach himself. Because he's awesome like that. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, I'm not happy with this chapter. It didn't quite achieve the emotional catharsis that I anticipated when I started this fic. However, I am glad it's reach it's conclusion and I am likely to write a sequel! A lot of pieces were cut for the sake of clarity, and I would like to explore them fully. Terra and Sora deserve more interaction, and I will gladly supply. So keep an eye out! :)
> 
> I also want to give a shout-out to my friend @[Kamidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamidani/pseuds/Kamidani), who encouraged me to write this fic and helped prompt some of the best parts. She has written some great fanfic for the fandom, so give her work a peruse! 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. All your kudos and comments have really fueled my heart, and I owe a great deal to you all for encouraging this fic to completion. May this end bring many more beginnings, and may you heart be your guiding key.... <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while, as I was curious about future interaction between Sora and Terra about their surprising similarities, but my hand was forced by two things: 1) the trauma of KH3 and 2) my friend Dani, who craved this friendship as much, if not more, than myself. Dani for MVP.
> 
> So yeah, I have many KH ideas in the back burner so expect more hurt/comfort to come. Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: @[quillowl](http://www.quillowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
